El Equipo Del SF
by OTD 19
Summary: La historia relata la vida del equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales, Jackson Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kenshi Takahashi y Cyrax, pero no desde sus rangos altos, sino cuando estos cuatro eran unos novatos, por lo que veremos si desde tiempo atrás, eran los mejores como se les conoce o tenían complicaciones para actuar y ejecutar comandos


**Nuevamente saludos a todos, como ya saben yo soy OTD 19 y en fin ya leyeron la biografia por lo que espero que les guste**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes de MK que saldrán están vestidos como en el MK9, a diferencia de Jax y Cyrax ellos tienen sus trajes alternativos**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner Bros y Netherealm Studios y de su creador Ed Boon.**

 **Capítulo 1: Los Integrantes**

Todo empezó esta mañana, cuando Jackson Briggs, después de un largo trabajo, por fin logro entrar al S F, su rango de recluta ya se le había dado por otorgado y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dirigirse a la ubicación que se le fue asignada, donde ahí conocería a su equipo, el equipo SF, el problema surgió cuando él entro a la ubicación

—Bien me dijeron que estuviera aquí para conocer mi equipo pero...

Solo que al momento de que Jax levanto la mirada, pudo observar una mujer joven de pelo rubio con el cabello sujetado, pero en el suelo, cercas de ella, se encontraba un cadáver y Jax al darse cuenta de eso grito todo lo que podía, pero su grito sonó justo como una niña de cinco años, saltando y levantando sus manos al igual que levantando una de sus piernas, mientras no podía parar de gritar, asustado como la niña que se convirtió en ese momento, la mujer rubia que se encontraba ahí solo ladeo su cabeza, confundida por el grito que este emano, Jax se percató de eso por lo que paro de gritar, para continuadamente levantarse normalmente

—Digo Oooooh—El hombre de piel morena dijo con la voz bastante grave

La rubia se rio un momento por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras Jax solo ponía su cara de enojado

—¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora te vas a burlar de mí?!

—Lo siento es que fue muy divertido ¡Gritaste como niña! Ja Ja Ja Ja

Ella empezó a reírse bruscamente, mientras Jax busca la forma de defenderse, hasta que recordó lo que lo asusto

—Ja ja—Briggs reía sarcásticamente—Mira quien se ríe, yo por lo menos ¡NO MATE A ALGUIEN!

—¡YO NO LO MATE!—Blade se defendía

— ¿Entonces quien lo mato?

—Ese maldito sujeto con el ojo rojo metálico

—Ahí si como si existiera

— ¡¿Acaso no ves la maldita ventana rota?!

—Pudiste a verla rompido tu—Jax decía señalándola con su dedo índice

—¡QUE YO NO FUI! ¡FUE ESE IMBECIL! Que juro que ¡VOY A MATAR!

— ¿Por qué?

Pero la mujer vestida de negro solo se quedó callada, pensando en la respuesta

— ¿Aaah? este...—Pronunciaba Sonya confundida mientras se rascaba la cabeza—¡Ah! Porque asesino a mi compañero

— ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos?

—¡Siii!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dentro del S F?

—En este momento como cinco minutos cuando lo conocí a el—La rubia contesto mientras señalaba el cadáver— como cinco segundos

— ¡¿Qué?!—El moreno expreso algo impactado—A ver a ver ¿Acabas de prometer que eliminaras a un tipo solo porque asesino a tu compañero que acabas de conocer cinco segundos?

—Afirmativo

Con esas palabras Sonya paso a un lado suyo dejando a Jax con sus pensamientos

—Bueno

Él decía tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla otra vez

— ¿Oye a dónde vas?—Briggs pregunto

— ¿Aah? cosas, cosas muy importantes ¡NO PREGUNTES!

— ¿De acuerdo?

Por lo que Blade se dio la media vuelta para salir de esa ubicación, pero cuando llego a la puerta, se detuvo ya que alguien más entro a la zona, un sujeto de piel morena y traje oscuro con algunos detalles amarillos

—Hola soy Cyrax y... ¡AAAH!—Gritando como niña también

—Ja no soy el único que grita como niña—Jax cucaba refiriéndose a Blade—Por cierto, Jackson Briggs

—Soy Sonya Blade, no tengo tiempo para esto

Por lo que nuevamente ella se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la ubicación

— ¿Pero? ¿Pero?— Cyrax tartamudeaba por lo que observaba—Pero que sucio esta este lugar, deja lo limpio

Al finalizar esas palabras Cyrax se acercó al cadáver para cargarlo y continuadamente acercarse a la ventana que se encontraba rota, para luego aventar el cadáver del edificio

—Mucho mejor—El moreno vestido de amarillo decía orgulloso

— ¡¿Pero qué mier?!...

Solo que Briggs no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento algo bastante fuerte azoto

—Oh mira un cadáver

Un sujeto de afuera decía tranquilamente, eso provoco que Jax se alarmara y se sorprendiera

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas hiciste Cyrax?!

—Limpiar, de nada por cierto—Él contesto mientras se retiraba

— ¿WTF?

Fue lo que Jackson broto de su boca, por lo paralizado que había quedado después de esos acontecimientos

 **Unos Cuantos Minutos Después:**

El tiempo paso, y Jax comenzó a olvidar para jugar con una mosca, mientras Cyrax decidió explorar el lugar, pero en una de esas ubicaciones, encontró un líquido verde y por la forma en que se veía diría que era acido

—Oh mira lo que encontré—Comentaba Cyrax

— ¿Qué cosa?—Preguntaba Jax

— ¡Acido!-El de traje amarillo respondía emocionado

—Mejor déjala donde estaba, no vaya a ser que cometas otra estupidez

—¡NOOO, ES MIAAA!

Por lo que Cyrax se dio la media vuelta, siguiendo contemplando ese acido, pero al momento de que lo hiso, Sonya llego a la ubicación una vez más, pero esta vez apresurada y con la respiración algo agitada, mientras en sus manos tenía varios documentos

— ¿Qué chingados? ¿Qué paso contigo?—Jax preguntaba un poco impresionado

—Te lo dije ese maldito sujeto me las iba a pagar

— ¿Qué hiciste Blade?

— ¿Aaah?—Sonya pronuncio por lo que iba a revelar—Digamos que, golpe a uno de los guardias y saque los registros que tenían

— ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Imbécil! ¡No pienso volver a decírtelo!

Jax, estando aún más confundido decidió ignorarlo, mientras Sonya se dirigió hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, empezando a leer los documentos, mientras Cyrax seguía jugando con el ácido, el tiempo volvió a pasar y cuando Blade termino de leer los papeles, furiosa impacto su nudillos contra la pared, destrozándolo en el proceso

—¡MALDITA SEA!—La rubia grito molesta

— ¡¿Y qué culpa tiene la pared?! ¡¿Eh?!—Acusaba Jax

—Es que no esta—Sonya explicaba

—Sabía que...

—¡QUE YO NO LO INVENTE PEDAZO DE MIERDAA!

—Bueno ya, a ver déjame ayudarte

Por lo que Briggs se dirigió hacia ella, y al encontrarse en la misma ubicación que Blade

—¡LARGUESE DE AQUI!

Rápidamente sin avisar, Jax la empujo quitándola de ahí, pero también derribándola, él ignorando sus actos, empezó a leer los registros

—¡Oye!—Blade reclamo levantándose del suelo

—¡Calece! No ves que estoy leyendo

Sonya de la frustración, solo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, pero intentando relajarse, solo cruzo sus brazos, esperando a que su compañero encontrara lo que ella estaba buscando, o eso hasta que la puerta de la gran habitación volvió a abrirse, entrando en la zona un joven con el pelo castaño oscuro, mientras su vestimenta también era oscuro, solo que también con algo de color rojo, y a la vez sus ojos se veían rodeados con una tela roja, lo que provocaba que se ocultara

—Hola soy el nuevo de este equipo y...

—¡Cuidado!—Cyrax Advirtió

Los tres que se encontraban ahí al escuchar eso, rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia Cyrax, pero al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que Cyrax se tropezó, provocando que el frasco donde tenía el ácido, saliera volando, Kenshi no se percató de eso que el frasco le cayó encima en los ojos, fue ahí cuando el frasco se rompió

—¡AAAAAAH!

Provocando que Kenshi, cayera sobre el suelo y se retorciera de dolor, mientras Cyrax no podía parar de reír al ver quien fue el que le cayó el acido

—Ja ja ja otra vez ja ja

—Deberíamos ayudarlo

Sonya decía de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Kenshi se retorcía de dolor

—Si, deberíamos—Jax aclaro

—Si, tal vez—Blade contesto

—¡AAAAH!

Kenshi seguía gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Cyrax no podía parar de reír bruscamente

—Otra vez jajaja jajaja Cof Cof COF

— ¡Ya te estas muriendo!—Regaño Briggs

—Cof cof Blua

Pero por falta de oxígeno de tanta risa, Cyrax quedo tendido sobre el suelo, intentando parar de toser, mientras Kenshi de gritar, fue en ese momento que Jax y Sonya carcajearon un momento, intentando no reír, pero ver a sus dos compañeros tirados sobre el suelo les provocaba mucha risa, tanto que a los pocos segundos Jax estallo, literalmente de la risa

—Ja Ja explotaste ja ja

Sonya se burlaba riéndose bruscamente también, solo que de tanto reír, ella también exploto

—Ja ja ja ja—Se burlaba Cyrax señalandola con su dedo—Tu también

Fue en ese momento cuando Cyrax también exploto de la risa y Kenshi que ya había soportado el dolor, empezó a calmarse para continuadamente levantarse del suelo

—Oh mierda, voy a necesitar ayuda ¿Chicos? — ¿Eh oigan?

Solo que mientras avanzaba, Kenshi se tropezó con uno de los pedazos esparcidos y al notar el olor a sangre, lo comprendió, volviendo a levantarse del suelo

— ¡Ahí si verdad! ustedes siempre buscando las cosas fáciles, pero para que lo sepan yo me rio y ¡NO ANDO EXPLOTANDO!

Sin más Kenshi se retiró de ahí en busca de una persona que decían, tenía grandes poderes tal vez pueda revivirlos para volver a matar a Cyrax, era lo que Kenshi tramaba por lo pasado, así que apresurando el paso para no demorar, se fue a buscar a aquel sujeto que le hacían llamar Raiden, después de un bueno rato buscando, se encontró con un tipo de vestimenta blanco con azul, lo que Kenshi le hiso pensar que era él, era que él no tenía pupila y sin más se dirigió hacia el

—Disculpe, Hola soy Kenshi Takahashi

— ¿Y?

—Quería saber ¿Usted es Raiden?

—Noooo, soy Fujin—El Dios del Trueno comento sarcásticamente

— ¡¿En serio?! —El espadachín pregunto bastante emocionado—Oí que...

—¡NOOO! ¡SI SOY RAIDEN IMBECIL!

—Imbécil usted pues quien lo entiende—Reclamaba Kenshi

—¡QUE YO NO!... Tranquilo Raiden recuerda lo que dijeron los dioses antiguos, tienes que ser bueno para ser el Dios de la tierra y no el idiota de Fujin

—Si y yo soy el imbécil

—¡CALLATE! En fin ¿Para qué me buscabas?

—Bien vera, me uní a las Fuerzas Especiales, pero a los estúpidos de mis compañeros tuvieron que reírse y por alguna razón, eso provoco que estallaran

— ¿De la risa?— Raiden pregunto confundido

—No, que literalmente explotaran

Pero ahí fue cuando Raiden empezó a carcajear también a causa de esa historia

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡ ¿QUE MIS COMPAÑEROS ESTEN MUERTOS?!

—No, que tu fueras tan estúpido como para inventar una historia tan estúpida jaja

—¡Oye!—Takahashi reclamaba ofendido

Pero Raiden seguía burlándose de él, provocando que Kenshi, además de que se enojara, se frustrara

—Bien ¡RIE TODA LA MIERDA QUE QUIERAS! Mejor le pediré ayuda a Fujin

—¡Eres bastante imbécil! Fujin no te va ayudar, el idiota está gravemente herido en un estado de coma

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue que le ocurrió eso?!

— ¿Aaaah?—Era lo que Raiden emanaba de su boca nervioso

 **(Flashback)**

Una tarde no hace mucho tiempo, Raiden planeo la manera de deshacerse de su competencias, porque claro, en vez de trabajar y ayudar a las personas para ser un Dios como Fujin lo hacía, era mucho más fácil deshacerse de su contrincante, sin más después de que Fujin tuviera su trabajo de ayudar finalizada, lo único que quería hacer era tomar un breve descanso o eso hasta que en el camino se topó con Raiden

—Fujin saludos

—Saludos Raiden ¿Como lo ha llevado con los encargos de los Dioses antiguos?

—Nada mal para informar

—Me alegra oírlo

Solo que al momento de que finalizo sus palabras, Raiden sin avisar, rápidamente aventó a Fujin fuera de la banqueta, ya que en ese momento una camioneta paso a gran velocidad, provocando de esta manera que Fujin fuera impactado y atropellado, cuando el vehículo termino de pasar arriba de él, por alguna extraña razón, el auto se hecho de reversa para volver a arrollarlo por segunda vez y volver a pasar para esta vez retirase de la ubicación, cuando Raiden volvió a verlo, este ya se encontraba inconsciente y bastante herido

—Si Fujin a mi también me alegra oírlo, porque yo ¡SERE EL DIOS DE LA TIERRA!

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—Me pregunto si ya lo quitaron de la carretera—Raiden pregunto algo intrigado

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo llego ahí?!—Kenshi pregunto aun impactado

— ¿Aaah? es que, intento ayudar a que una viejita cruzara la calle, pero fue brutalmente arrollado en el proceso, si eso nnnnnn—Contestaba el Dios del trueno sonriendo fingidamente

— ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me va ayudar o no?

—Bien te ayudare—Raiden acepto aflojerado

—Entonces andando

Por lo que Kenshi se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr, pero Raiden solo siguió intacto al igual que aflojerado

— ¿Tengo que correr?

—¡MUEVETE!

—Aaaagh, pero porque si yo puedo tele trasportarme

Kenshi al escuchar eso se detuvo para volver a observarlo

—¡ENTONSES HASLO!

—Es que tengo flojera—Se quejaba Raiden como niño chiquito

Takahashi al escuchar eso, de lo frustrado y enojado que se encontraba, para calmarse, rápidamente golpe su frente con la palma de su mano.

 **Media Hora Después:**

El tiempo volvió a pasar y demorar a causa de que Kenshi tuvo que arrastrar el cuerpo de Raiden hasta la base del SF, y no, no era porque se encontraba muerto, sino porque Raiden se negaba a caminar, y cuando finalmente llegaron, fue cuando Kenshi lo soltó y se dejó caer sobre el suelo del cansancio, mientras Raiden se levantaba, observando los miembros esparcidos

—Vaya tu historia resulto ser cierta, bueno tardare un momento pero será fácil

—Gracias

Takahashi decía, intentando no perder el aliento, después de que el tiempo transcurrió, Kenshi ya se había recuperado y Raiden ya había finalizado su trabajo

— ¿Resulto?—El ciego telequinesis preguntaba

—Estarán bien pero demoraran unos cuantos minutos en despertar

—De acuerdo, ya que pudo revivirlos podría devolverme mi vista

—No hago milagros joven

—Pero ¡SI LOS ACABA DE REVIVIR!

—Así verdad, adiós—Raiden se despedía mientras se retiraba—Imbécil

—hijo de...

Solo que Kenshi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que escucho ruido detrás de él dándose cuenta de que los tres empezaban a despertar

— ¿Pero qué?

Sonya fue la primera en despertar, pero al mirar a su ubicación recordó lo que la hiso morir de risa literalmente, Kenshi se dio cuenta de eso que rápidamente corrió hacia ella

—¡NOOO!

Rápidamente se sentó a un lado suyo, cubriendo su boca con su mano y cerrándole la boca, provocando que Sonya no pudiera reír y quedara confundida con sus actos

—No rías que no quiero hablarle a ese maldito vejete ¡OTRA VEZ!

Sonya seguía sin entender, pero lo olvido al ver que Cyrax y Jax, que se encontraban enfrente sobre otro sillón, empezaron a despertarse y al igual que Sonya al hacerlo, intentaron carcajear, por lo que rápidamente, Kenshi con su telekinesis, tomo toda la tecnología que había a su alrededor para continuadamente arrojárselos y derribándolos por el impacto, además de callarlos

—¡CALLENSE!

Jax y Cyrax se levantaron molestos, pero no se dirigieron hacia él por recordar eso que los mato de risa, o eso hasta que Sonya, con su dedo índice, empezó a tocar el hombro de Kenshi para que le prestara atención

— ¿Qué?

Kenshi pregunto soltándola, por lo que al hacerlo, Sonya tranquilamente levanto su dedo índice, lista para hablar

—¡NO VUELVAS A CERRARME LA BOCA O JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS POR TUS ACTOS!—Blade grito y advirtió convirtiendo su dedo en un puño

—Lo siento, para la próxima te dejo explotar—Kenshi aconsejo

Los tres, Jax Sonya y Cyrax al escuchar esa última palabra, intentaron reír, pero Kenshi les arrojo nuevamente la tecnología de las Fuerzas Especiales, solo que esta vez lo esquivaron

—¡Oye!—Los tres reclamaron

—¡Pues ya cállense!

—Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?—Sonya pregunto señalando a Kenshi y Cyrax

— ¿Que si? ¿Que si lo conozco? Ja ja ja como olvidarlo ja ja ja—Cyrax se carcajeaba

—Por desgracia yo te conozco—El espadachín lamento

—¡Oye!

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Esta vez Briggs pregunto intrigado

—Bueno—Kenshi empezó—Yo tenía un objetivo en pie, mi único propósito era derrotar a los más grandes guerreros y una noche, por desgracia, quise entrar a uno de esas peleas por recompensas, pero...

 **(Flashback)**

Cuando Kenshi termino de hacer esa larga fila para poder participar, finalmente iba a entrar, solo le faltaba llenar aquel formulario

— ¿Edad?

—Veinte

— ¿Nombre?

—Kenshi Takahashi

— ¿De Japón?

—Si

— ¿Usted sufre de alguna discapacidad?

—No

—Seguro porque según declara la normas que no podemos dejar participar a ningún discapacitado o que tenga...

—¡Que No Tengo Ninguna Discapacidad!

—Ok

Todo marchaba bien, o eso hasta que uno de los espectadores, Cyrax, se tropezó con una piedrita que se encontraba ahí cercas

—¡Cuidado!—Advirtió el moreno

Kenshi al escuchar eso, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que un frasco con un líquido verde, se dirigía hacia él, Kenshi intento detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, provocando que el frasco se impactara sobre sus ojos, lo demás, fue solo cuestión de unos segundos para que sus ojos empezaran a quemarse y él, a gritar y retorcerse de dolor hasta que solo cayó sobre el suelo

—¡Aaaaah!

—Ja Ja Ja, oye lo siento, pero que divertido fue ja ja ja—Cyrax decía provocando que se riera bruscamente

—¡Aaaah!

— ¿Ahora si usted sufre de alguna discapacidad?—El encargado del formulario preguntaba—Por qué según las...

—¡SI AHORA SI IMBECIL!—Kenshi gritaba furioso

—Entonces no puedo dejarlo participar si...

—¡SII NO ME DIGAAS!

Kenshi decía enojado y retirándose de ahí, mientras Cyrax no podía parar de reír

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Cyrax al escuchar la historia otra vez, volvió a reírse bruscamente, mientras los otros tres solo intentaban ignorarlo

— ¿Kenshi Takahashi?—Sonya repetía dudosa— ¿Acaso no fue un brujo llamado Shang Sung?...

—Samsung Ja Ja Ja Ja

—Shang Sung Jax

—Ja Ja Ja Ja Samsung

—En fin—Blade decía ignorando a Jax— ¿No fue él quien te arrebato la vista?

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?—El espadachín preguntaba y acusaba a la vez

— ¿Aaah? ¡ESO ES CONFIDENCIAL NOVATO!

—Si, si con confidencial te refieres a noquear a uno de los guardias y robar los expedientes, si es confidencial

—¡CALLATE JAX!—La rubia amenazaba

—Ya ves Sonya, no llevas ni un día aquí y ya robaste algo del S F, y yo creí que sería el primero en cometer una estupidez

—Eso ya lo hiciste Cyrax—Briggs le recordaba

— ¿Qué cosa?—El de traje amarillo pregunto bastante confundido

—Olvídalo

—De acuerdo—Blade volvía a hablar—En primera ¡Oye! Y en segunda ¡Yo los necesitaba!

— ¿Para qué?—Takahashi esta vez pregunto

—Quería saber si había un expediente según ella de un tipo con un ojo metálico de color rojo—Jax contesto

—Si pero no apareció—Ella pronuncio algo molesta

— ¿Y para que lo buscabas?—Una vez más pregunto el ciego telequinesis

—Bueno...

 **(Flashback)**

 **Esta Mañana:**

—Hola tu eres Sonya Blade ¿Cierto?

— ¿Ah? Si ¿Porque?

—Soy tu compañero de trabajo

—Oh hola

Solo que en ese momento, Sonya pudo ver que detrás de él, un sujeto con el ojo metálico se encontraba ahí, por lo que sin dudar que fuera enemigo, tomo su arma y le apunto, su compañero se dio cuenta que volteo detrás suyo, pero al hacerlo Sonya ya había presionado el gatillo, que la bala accidentalmente se impactó en el brazo del compañero

—¡AAAAH!

¡NO TE ME ATRAVIESES IMBECIL!—Blade grito bastante molesta

Él al sentir la bala y el dolor, volteo molesto así su compañera, pero al hacerlo Sonya vio como el sujeto del ojo rojo disparaba su arma, haciendo que se impactara contra la cabeza del C.O, asesinándolo en el proceso

¡Ah ya ves por tu culpa ya te mataron! ¡Tal vez si no te hubieras atravesado seguirías vivo! ¡Pero noooo usted se tenía que colocar enfrente de mi puntería! ¡IMBECIL! ¡Y TÚ!

Solo que cuando Sonya quiso dispararle al sujeto del ojo metálico este ya no se encontraba aquí

—¡Ya te fuiste a la!...

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—Y por esa razón mi compañero se murió

—Si se murió, ¡Lo mataron con cómplice! que es otra cosa jaja—Cyrax lo acusaba

—¡EL SE ATRAVEZO EN MI PUNTERIA!—Nuevamente la rubia gritaba furiosa

—Y por eso se murió Ja Ja Ja—Jax reía burlándose

—¡CALLENSE! Y por esa razón busque los expedientes—Sonya volvía a explicar—Pero nada aunque tenía información sobre ese tal Shang Sung

—Samsung Ja Ja Ja

Solo que Jax de tanto reír, se cayó al suelo aun sin parar de carcajear bruscamente

—¡YA JAX!—La mujer vestida de negro pronuncio frustrada

—Bueno si fue él, él que me arrebato la vista—Ahora Kenshi explicaba y contestaba—Pero fueron más de una vez que casi perdía mi vista

— ¿Cuáles fueron esas razones?—Decía Briggs aun intentando calmar su risa

—Bien...

 **(Flashblack)**

Nuevamente Kenshi se encontraba haciendo su formulario para volver a intentar entrar a la competencia y esperar a que resultara bien

— ¿Usted sufre de alguna?...

—¡QUE NOO!

— ¿Pero no fue usted el que quedo ciego?

—Sí, pero recupere la vista—Explicaba el espadachín

—De acuerdo

—¡CUIDADO!—Nuevamente Cyrax gritaba

Kenshi al escuchar eso rápidamente desvió la mirada, observando como el frasco se dirigía hacia él, solo que esta vez, percatándose, logro esquivarlo, agachándose y evadiendo el frasco, por lo que al levantarse señalo a Cyrax con su dedo índice, burlándose de él

—Aja ¡AAAAAH!

Solo que por andar burlándose, no se percató de que Cyrax esta vez traía dos frascos de ácido, que provoco que el segundo le cayera en los ojos, haciendo que Kenshi una vez más, gritara y se retorciera de dolor sobre el suelo

—Eran dos Ja Ja Ja Ja—Carcajeaba Cyrax burlándose nuevamente

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—Si Ja Ja Ja—El continuaba aun sin parar de reír—Que divertidos momentos

—Para mí no—Kenshi decía molesto

—Me tropecé fue un accidente—Le recordaba Cyrax—Pero uno bastante chistoso

—Entiendo que esos fueron accidentes, pero la última vez

 **(Flashback)**

 **Una Vez Más:**

— ¿Usted sufre?

—¡QUE NO!

—Ok

—¡KENSHI CUIDADO!

—¡NOOO!

Por lo que rápidamente Kenshi le dio la espalda para continuadamente agachar la mirada y ocultar sus ojos con sus dos manos

—Kenshi, Kenshi que cuidado—El de traje amarillo repetía

—¡NOO! ¡No pienso descubrirme!

—Pero ya se cayo—Aclaraba Cyrax

— ¿En serio?

Solo que al momento de que Kenshi levanto la mirada y se descubrió los ojos, Cyrax, que se encontraba enfrente de él, rápidamente le arrojo el ácido a sus ojos

—¡AAAAH!

—Nop lo tenía en la mano Ja Ja Ja

— ¿Usted sufre de?...

—¡QUE SI! ¡MALDITA SEA!

 **(Fin Del Flashback)**

—¡¿PORQUE MIERDAS ME ARROJASTE ESE ACIDO?!

—Por diversión—Él decía encogiéndose de hombros y levantando sus brazos

Kenshi de la frustración y enojo se levantó, intentando asesinar a Cyrax, pero Jax y Sonya al percatarse de eso, también se levantaron, intentando detenerlo mientras cada uno sostenía su brazo

—Los dos tranquilícense y dejen de pelear—Pronunciaba Jax intentando calmarlos

—Si, luego no vayan a cometer más estupideces de los que ya han hecho—El otro moreno decía

Jax y Sonya al escuchar eso, soltaron a Kenshi para dirigirle la mirada a Cyrax, que estos tres lo observaban con una expresión de enojo y confusión

— ¿Qué?—Cyrax preguntaba confundido

— ¿Cómo que estupideces?—Esta vez Briggs preguntaba molesto

—La primera la de Sonya no lleva un día y ya fue cómplice de un asesinato

—¡QUE EL SE ATRAVEZO!

—Además de que también le robaste al S F ¿Que tan estúpida estas Blade?

—Tú serás el que quedara ¡MAS ESTUPIDO DE LO QUE YA ESTAS!

Sonya esta vez intento dirigirse hacia él para asesinarlo, pero Kenshi coloco su brazo enfrente suyo, frenándola

—La segunda—Cyrax volvía a hablar—La de Kenshi, que no puede esquivar un frasco de ácido, ósea ¿Que tan estúpido tendría que estar uno?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Pero yo no he hecho algo estúpido como ellos—Jax confirmaba señalando a ambos

—¡Oye!—Kenshi y Sonya decían molestos

—No—El moreno de traje amarillo contestaba—Pero con lo poco que te conozco sé que no demoraras en hacerlo, los tres son tan imbéciles

—¡Oye!—Esta vez los tres decían ofendidos

—Mientras yo soy tan listo—Cyrax pronunciaba mientras ponía una cara de Genius

—No lo creo—El espadachín comentaba

—Acabas de cometer una gran estupidez—Sonya pronunciaba bastante furiosa

— ¿Cuál?

—Además de haber arrojado el cadáver por la ventana—Jax explicaba—El de Hacernos enojar ¡MATENLO!

—¡AAAH!

Por lo que rápidamente Cyrax se dio la vuelta, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras Jax Sonya y Kenshi lo perseguían, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando en ella el supervisor del equipo, pero como Cyrax se encontraba corriendo lo derribo en el proceso

—¡QUITATE IMBECIL!

Después de que Cyrax saliera corriendo y dejara atrás al supervisor, este intento levantarse, pero como Jax Sonya y Kenshi se encontraban persiguiéndolo, también lo derribaron

—¡Usted también haciendo estupideces!—Los tres le decían aun persiguiendo a Cyrax

—Si haber solo conseguido ¡A ESTE ESTUPIDO GRUPO!—El supervisor declaraba

Los cuatro que se encontraban corriendo se detuvieron, dándose la vuelta para ver el supervisor

—¡Oye!—Los cuatro una vez más se ofendían

—¡ES CIERTO!

Por lo que los cuatro, Jax preparando sus puños, Sonya recargando el cañón de su reloj, Kenshi sacando a Sento y Cyrax alistando las granadas, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia él

—¡MATENLOOO!—Los cuatro ordenaban y afirmaban

—¡AAAAH!

Lo último que se oyó, en ese momento fueron, explosiones, golpes y el filo de una espada cortando, además de gritos de dolor y sangre esparcida.

 **Fin Del Capítulo 1**

 **Ok, esto fue lo que mi mente se le ocurrió, realmente no tenía planeado escribirlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacia mi mente me iba estar molestando con esa idea y realmente me gusto como quedo, lo sé muy raro, pero bueno, bien espero que lo haigan disfrutado y a ver logrado una que otra carcajada, sin más nos vemos hasta que mi imaginación lo diga,**

 **Atte: OTD 19**

 **Muchas Gracias**


End file.
